Han Jaejun – 김재중
by Griffo205
Summary: YUNJAE. Kim Jaejoong atau Han Jaejun? Dedicated for YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY! YAOI. BOYSLOVE. ONESHOT. I'm Fudanshi. AKTF!


**Tittle : Han Jaejun – 김재중**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and Park Yoochun**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Seorang namja dengan tiga buah buku berbeda-beda warna di pelukannya, berjalan keluar sebuah gedung tinggi dan aksen berkelas jelas terlihat jelas dari lobi gedung itu. Namja yang memiliki perawakan tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, berbibir merah merekah, mata besarnya yang indah.

Namun semua kecantikan itu harus tertutupi dengan berbagai aksesoris _nerd_ yang memang ia kenakan jika akan keluar, seperti kacamata yang menutupi kedua mata indahnya, rambut yang sengaja ia acak-acak, kemeja lengan panjang dengan garis vertical warna hijau, dan hanya dengan kalung dengan bentuk salib lah yang menjadi penghias paras cantiknya yang kini tertutupi segala hal berbau _nerd_.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depannya yang sedari tiga menit yang lalu berdiri mematung. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintunya, dan setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya, taksi tersebut langsung berjalan tanpa diberitahukan tujuannya.

Dan sepuluh menit perjalanan melintasi kota Seoul yang padat dengan rutinitas hariannya, akhirnya taksi yang membawa namja cantik itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun kemegahannya tetap terasa dengan sebuah pahatan batu yang membentuk huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi. **Seoul Art University**.

"Gomawo, Ahjussi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih, kaki jenjangnya perlahan tapi pasti memasuki gedung universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu selama tiga setengah tahun belakangan.

**DUK**

Tak sengaja, pundaknya menyenggol bahu seorang namja tinggi tegap berotot yang tadi berdiri dan mengobrol dengan namja lain. Namja yang ia tabrak bahunya itu kini menatapnya tajam.

"Yah! Kau mau mati, huh?! Jaejun, namja _nerd_ dan _freak_ sepertimu tidak pantas masuk sini, kau tahu?!"

Namja cantik itu menunduk. Ia bukan takut atau tidak berani menatap namja yang kini mulai mempermalukannya itu. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Karena apa? Karena saat ini beberapa namja maupun yeoja lain berkerumun di sekitarnya, hanya untuk menikmati komedi pagi, dan dirinya lah bahan objek yang akan dipermalukan.

"Aku mendengar beberapa gosip tentangmu," kini seorang yeoja maju dan menghampiri namja berotot yang tadi membentak Jaejun, namja cantik itu, "Beberapa diantaranya mengatakan, kau menghalalkan segala cara untuk masuk kesini. Ah, mengingat hari kelulusanmu besok, sepertinya kau sudah tidak betah disini, sampai-sampai membayar universitas ternama ini untuk meluluskanmu segera," dan setelahnya beberapa yeoja mentertawakannya.

Jaejun mendongak untuk menatap wajah yeoja yang tadi berani menghinanya, "Yeoja gila," gumamnya, dan untungnya tak ada yang menyadari.

"Honey, kau tahu kan kalau namja _miskin_ sepertinya ini tidak punya uang untuk membayar pihak universitas, eoh? Apalagi mengingat penampilannya yang uh, _freak_ ini. Aku yakin dibalik penampilannya yang polos, sebenarnya ia menggoda rector agar bisa masuk sini tanpa biaya."

Dan dengan hinaan dari namja yang tak sengaja ia tabrak bahunya tadi, membuat beberapa namja maupun yeoja mulai ikut meneriakinya dengan kata-kata yang tentu membuatnya sakit hati. Namun dibalik rasa sakit hatinya, ia masih bisa bertahan, karena rasa geram dan kesalnya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit hatinya dihina di depan banyak orang.

"Cih, namja murahan!"

"Gay!"

"_Bitch!_"

"Tak punya harga diri!"

"Apa orang tuamu sama _bitchy_ nya denganmu?"

Cukup sudah. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menghindari orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. Tanpa peduli apa ada yeoja yang memekik kaget atau sakit karena terjatuh atau terhantam bahunya. Ah, dengan begitu hati namja cantik itu sedikit lega, mendengar pekikkan yeoja-yeoja yang menurutnya gila itu.

**DRRT … DRRT**

Jaejun berhenti untuk sekedar melihat apakah ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar atau bukan. Dan sebuah foto seorang namja yang tersenyum lebar pada kamera, menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat, dengan sebuah nama dan tulisan _'Bear is Calling…'_

"Yoboseyo…"

Setelah mengetahui sekitarnya cukup aman, ia menyapa orang yang meneleponnya.

**_"Yoboseyo, boo? Apa mereka menyakitimu pagi ini?"_**

Segurat nada khawatir terdengar jelas pada suara baritone namun lembut itu di seberang.

"Yun, ani, aku baik-baik saja pagi ini. Beruntung mereka hanya mengejekku, ah ingin sekali aku menghajar mereka. Berani sekali menghina orang tuaku, aish! Aku benci mengingatnya."

Dan sebuah helaan napas di seberang sana berhasil menggelitik telinga Jaejun. Namja cantik dan manis ini tersenyum mendengar helaan napas namja di seberang sana.

**_"Boo, mian."_**

Jaejun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Maaf? Untuk apa?

"Mian? Wae, Yunnie–_ah_…"

**_"Aku tidak bisa datang pada hari kelulusanmu besok. Manajer tiba-tiba memberi jadwal mendadak tanpa membicarakannya denganku. Kalau aku tidak datang pada gala premier film di Amerika, pihak sana akan menuntutku. Mianhae, boo…"_**

Jaejun menghela napasnya. Ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Gwaenchana, Yun. Turutilah kata-kata manajer, itu baik untuk karir solomu kan, Yun? Gwaenchana, besok Su-ie dan Chunnie masih bisa datang, walau mungkin dengan penyamaran…"

**_"Jeongmal? Kau baik-baik saja jika aku tidak datang, hm? Kau tidak akan ngambek padaku kan? Padahal besok hari besarmu, andai aku bisa datang dan melihatmu memegang piagam dan tropi itu, ah… sedih tidak bisa melihat wajahmu besok, boo…"_**

Nada sedih dan menggoda berhasil menggelitiknya. Jaejun tertawa kecil menanggapi banyaknya pertanyaan khawatir dan menggodanya itu dari line seberang.

"Gwaenchana, Yun. Ah, tiga menit lagi aku ada pertemuan dengan pembimbing, untuk membahas masalah kelulusanku besok."

Suara kikikan kecil terdengar dalam suara berat orang yang meneleponnya. Ah, Jaejun rasanya rindu suara ini, walau baru seminggu tidak bertemu, rasanya sudah setahun saja.

**_"Ne ne, arraseo. Kka, pergilah. Jika ada yang menyakitimu lagi bilang padaku, ne? Siapa tahu aku mengenal mereka, akan kubuat perhitungan nanti, hehe. Kka!"_**

Jaejun tersenyum mendengar candaan 'kekasih'nya itu.

"Ne. Jja, Yunnie–_ah_. Saranghae…"

**_"Nado saranghae, Joongie…"_**

Dan terputuslah sambungan telepon itu. Membuat namja manis yang satu ini menghela napasnya. Ah, coba ia katakan pada kekasihnya itu, kalau ia mengambil bagian pada hiburan di acara kelulusannya. Dan lagi, Jaejun menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jaejun masih duduk di dalam taksi yang sama seperti kemarin ia ke kampus. Matanya memandang keluar, melihat gedung yang akan menjadi tempat bersejarah, dimana di dalam ia akan menjadi sarjana, ah ini adalah cita-citanya dari dulu. Banyak yeoja maupun namja dengan pakaian formal sepertinya berdiri di depan gedung, mungkin menunggu teman. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat menatap bingung mobil yang di duduki namja cantik itu, walau dari luar mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa penumpangnya.

Pintu dibukakan oleh supir yang mengantarnya. Aneh bukan, kalau seorang supir taksi membukakan pintu untukmu? Ah sepertinya ada rahasia dibalik semua ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kakinya yang terbalut celana bahan formal ia langkahkan keluar mobil. Matanya menatap sepatu sport biasa warna putih yang menjadi alasnya berpijak, karena ia tidak terlalu suka mengenakan sepasang pantofel yang menurutnya terlalu formal. Namun karena ia tidak mau disangka pemalu, ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan seketika itu orang-orang disekitarnya langsung berbisik dan memekik kaget melihat dirinya. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya. Ah, sepertinya gayanya yang kemarin berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Beberapa yeoja bahkan berbisik-bisik pada teman sesama yeojanya.

"Bukankah itu Jae Oppa? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Kyaaa jangan-jangan ada anggota yang lain juga?"

"Itu Hero kan? Jangan-jangan mereka semua datang kesini karena diundang sebagai salah satu penyanyi yang mengisi acara? Kyaaa!"

Namja cantik itu nampak acuh tak acuh saat beberapa yeoja mulai mendekatinya. Ia dengan cepat melangkah masuk dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang di sediakan untuknya, ia duduk di daftar barisan pertama. Beberapa orang yang sudah duduk mulai memandanginya intens, membuatnya sedikit risih juga lama kelamaan.

Mata besar Jaejun kini tidak tertutupi kacamata yang biasa ia gunakan jika ke universitas, melainkan kacamata hitam elegan yang menutupi kedua mata indahnya. Rambutnya tertata rapi karena pagi ini ia sengaja pergi ke salon yang biasa menata rambutnya. Dengan kemeja putih merek ternama _Gucci_, serta dasi bermerek _Burberry_ menghias bagian dadanya, juga tak ketinggalan jas dengan merek ternama _Executive_, dan terakhir sepasang sepatu sport putih merek _Prada_. Ah, semua pakaian yang dikenakannya tampak berbeda jauh dari apa yang biasa ia pakai ke kampus.

Acara telah berlangsung satu jam untuk sambutan dari rector universitas. Kini namja cantik itu berdiri, membuat suasana sepi mulai ricuh dan bisik-bisik mulai terdengar jelas.

**"Kim Jaejoong, silahkan naik ke atas panggung!"**

Dan dengan panduan suara pembawa acara, namja cantik itu melangkah pasti menuju panggung besar di hadapannya dan ratusan pelajar di belakangnya. Semua orang nampak tak percaya saat kaki-kaki Jaejun, atau Jaejoong itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, menghadap mereka.

Tangan Jaejoong membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya. Dan sedikit hal itu membuat keadaan makin ricuh.

**"Annyeonghaseyo,"** Jaejoong membungkuk dengan menggenggam microphone ditangan kanannya, ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan besar, ah sangan besar itu. Dan akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada dua orang yang duduk berdampingan di kursi di samping para dosen pembimbing.

"Jaejoong Oppa!"

"Hero Jaejoong!"

Sebuah nada mengalun lembut. Jaejoong melangkah maju perlahan, ia menggenggam microphone ditangannya, lalu saat nada mulai masuk intro, perlahan ia menaikkan mic agar dekat dengan bibir plumnya.

**"Ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahh ah ah ahhh"**

Jaejoong menatap ratusan mahasiswa yang kini menatapnya kagum. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagunya dengan grub boybandnya.

**"Tsumetai sono te kimi no seijanai. Osonaki hibi hotta kizukakae."**

Ah, ia menyanyikan lagu Love In The Ice. Dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang fasih, ia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan berbagai ekspresi menghayati.

**"Dare ga wo aisuru koto wo soreteru no. Kotoba no uragawa se wa mukete."**

Beberapa orang bersorak memanggil nama panggungnya. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

**"Dakeshimeta kokoro ga koori no you ni. Sotto toke dasu."**

Namja cantik itu menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut yang menutupi pandangan matanya. Ia tersenyum menatap dua orang namja yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

**"Dare mo ga dare ka ni aisareru tame ni. Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa. Sore ga moshimo boku nara. Mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo. Towa no yasashisa de atatameru yo."**

Ah, ia jadi ingat, seharusnya disini ada bagian kekasihnya. Yang sekarang pasti sedang sibuk dengan kamera paparazzi di suatu tempat. Ia jadi merindukan Yunho.

**"Ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahh ah ah ahhh"**

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia jadi memikirkan kembali masa bahagianya bersama kekasihnya itu.

**"Unmei no itazura. Kokoro wo itametemo. Sono namida no saki ni wa."**

Namja cantik itu berhenti untuk mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu ia sudah membuka mulutnya lagi untuk melanjutkan nyanyian, namun.

**"Hitosuji no hikari ga."**

Ah tidak! Ini bukan suaranya! Suaranya tidak seberat suara baritone ini. Suara yang sudah seminggu lamanya tidak ia dengarkan secara langsung. Suara yang selama ini menyanyikan lagu untuknya kala di atas ranjang. Suara yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan desahan seksi.

"Yu – Yunho?"

Ia terbata dan langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya jika ini bukan hanya rekaman. Dan ia menemukannya di sana, di belakangnya. Yunho berdiri memegang sebuah bunga Lily putih kegemarannya. Ah, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kyaaa U Know Oppa~"

"Yunho Oppa!"

Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya yang kini diam mematung. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat jarak keduanya tinggal lima puluh sentimeter lagi.

**"Yami no naka maiorite."**

Yunho tetap bernyanyi meskipun Jaejoong diam. Akhirnya setelah tangan kekarnya menyentuh telapak tangan halus Jaejoong pelan, namja cantik itu seakan tersadar dari lamunannya.

**"Bokura wa kizukusa. Kurushi hodo ni tsuyouku kanjiaeru hito no nukumori."**

Jaejoong melanjutkan nyanyian ditemani Yunho di sampingnya. Mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama. Mengundang decak kagum penonton dadakan mereka. Banyak yang mengira mereka ini layaknya sepasang malaikat yang terhubung lewat benang merah. Tampan dan cantik.

**"Dare mo ga omotteru kanashimi ya kodoku. Iyashite moraeru basho sagashiteiru. Sou kimi ni wa sono bashou ga koko ni aru sa wo sorenaide. Mou mayowanaide boku ga mamoru."**

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong lama, lalu perlahan tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Membuat gerakan terkejut dari namja cantik itu, juga pekikan histeris para penonton mereka.

Yunho duduk bersimpuh dengan menggenggam telapak tangan halus itu di tangannya, entah kapan ia menggenggamnya. Tangannya terulur menyerahkan bunga Lily yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Jaejoong terkejut dengan perbuatan Yunho, ia menatap bingung kekasihnya, walau bibirnya tak berhenti bernyanyi.

**"Ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh"**

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Dan akhirnya setelah mendengar suara bergema penonton mereka, Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho. Lalu tangannya terulur menerima bunga pemberian kekasihnya itu. Ah, sungguh romantis.

**"Setsunai hodo. Utsukushii ai dakara. Hakanai hodo. Uruwa shii kono toki wo."**

Jaejoong bingung. Yunho tidak segera berdiri, namja tampan dengan mata musangnya itu malah diam ditempatnya tadi. Tapi Jaejoong kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tangan Yunho kembali menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

**"Dare mo ga dare ka ni aisareru tame ni. Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa  
Sore ga moshimo boku nara. Mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo. Towa no yasashisa de atatameru yo."**

Tiba-tiba di atas panggung sudah berdiri Yoochun, Junsu, dan tentunya magnae mereka, Changmin. Mereka bertiga menggantikan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini mematung memandangi benda apa yang disodorkan namja bermata musang tersebut.

**"Ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah ahhh ah ah aahhhh"**

Mereka bertiga membantu usaha Yunho yang kini menyerahkan sebuah cincin berlian pada Jaejoong.

"Yu – Yunnie? Ka – kau?" Jaejoong berlirih tanpa menggunakan microphonenya.

Music berhenti karena telah selesai. Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mendekatkan microphone yang tadi ia taruh di lantai ke dekat bibirnya, **"Kim Jaejoong, will you marry me?"**

"Kyaaa~!"

"Yunho Oppa keren~!"

"Jae Oppa, terima lamarannya~!

"Kyaaa~!"

Dan Jaejoong juga mendekatkan microphone itu ke dekat bibir plumnya, ia memasang wajah dingin yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada penggemar mereka sebelumnya. Namun kemudian senyum terkembang merekah dibibir plum yang selalu membuat Yunho ketagihan itu, **"I will!"**

"Kyaaa~! Chukkae~!"

"Chukkae~!"

Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya, **"Ah kurasa cukup acara romantisnya. Sebelum mereka kelewatan berdrama di sini."**

Junsu terkekeh mendengarnya.

Jaejoong pipinya merona, ia menunduk karena malu.

Changmin menyeringai mendengarnya, namja bertubuh jangkung itu menatap beberapa yeoja yang menatap ke arahnya, **"Hey, Noonadeul! Apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya Jae Hyung menjadi mahasiswa terpandai di Seoul Art University?"**

Junsu tersenyum mendapati ruangan yang tadi riuh ramai menjadi sunyi senyap, **"Chukkae Jae Hyung! Kau mendapatkan gelar yang kau mau, juga mendapatkan calon 'suami'! hihi~"**

Yoochun menyeringai melihat ada seorang namja dengan gaya _nerd_ seperti yang biasa Jaejoong pakai mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, **"Kau mau bertanya apa, hm?"** semua perhatian langsung teralihkan pada namja _nerd_ itu.

"Apa dia memakai nama Han Jaejun selama ini?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata ada juga yang menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya. Ia maju selangkah, **"Ne, apa kalian lupa? Jika uri Jaejoong lahir dengan nama Han Jaejun?"**

Dan bisik-bisik dan kericuhan pun kembali terdengar.

"Jinjja?"

"Ja – jadi, namja _nerd_ yang biasa kita bully itu – ?"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Jaejoong Oppa! Mianhae~!"

"Hero Jaejoong, Mianhae~!"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar namanya diteriaki di depannya, **"Kalian pasti bingung, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi salah satu mahasiswa Seoul Art University, ne?"** Jaejoong membuang napas panjang, **"Mian sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak memakai nama panggungku, jadi kalian takkan mengetahui tentangku yang juga mahasiswa di universitas kalian. Aku hanya tidak ingin mencari sensasi. Aku juga tidak ingin jam belajarku di kampus berkurang karena kejaran fans. Nan jeongmal mianhae…"**

Dan suara riuh pun memenuhi ruangan itu. Namun bukan lagi teriakan dan pekikan para penggemar. Melainkan kata-kata selamat dan maaf.

**"Baiklah. Karena kami sudah disini, kami akan menghibur kalian semua!"** Junsu bicara dengan nada lumba-lumbanya dengan microphone di tangannya.

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar suara lumba-lumba itu, ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, **"Ready for the party, guys?! Music!"**

Dan musik kembali mengalun. Namun kali ini tidak dengan tempo lambat, melainnya tempo yang sedikit nge_beat_. Jika kalian semua mendengarnya, kalian pasti langsung tahu dari nada intronya.

Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu mengangguk bersamaan. Lalu mereka berteriak bersama.

**"This is Mirotic!"**

Jaejoong dan Yunho bernyanyi mengikuti tarian yang biasa mereka lakukan saat konser besar. Lagu yang selalu membuat para penggemar berjoget ria mendengarnya. Lagu yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun tertawa bersama. Dan dengan lagu itu, menjadi awal kehidupan baru bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong mendatang. Dan tentunya mereka akan selalu menjadi keluarga, sampai kapanpun itu.

Jangan pernah menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya. Berusahalah menerima segala kekurangan. Karena di setiap kekurangan, pasti terdapat kebaikan dan kelebihan tersendiri.

**Don't judge a book by its cover**

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian akhirnya aneh dan ngga jelas. Mian kalau kemarin ngga ngelanjutin fic Nae Aegya. Aku lagi capek hehe :) Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk **YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY**! Aku post ini di Aussie lho~ hehe :D

.

**Follow twitter author dong, hehe. Jadi, nanti bisa mentionan :) JasGriffo25 **baru ganti username :)

.

**Review ne? :)**

.

**Gomawo 10/6/2013 11:00 PM Australia Time  
**

.

**Jason**


End file.
